BLACKPINK
center|650px BLACKPINK *'Nombre:' **‬BLACKPINK / BLΛƆKPIИK (Internacional) **블랙핑크 (Beulaeg Pingkeu) en Corea. **ブラックピンク (Burakku Pinku) en Japón. **黑色粉红色 (Hēisè fěnhóng sè) en China. ** ¿Por qué ‬'BLACKPINK'?: Es una contradicción de la percepción común del color rosa. El rosa es usado en muchos casos para representar lo lindo, pero BLACKPINK quiere decir que "lo lindo no lo es todo". Además, simboliza que ellas son un equipo que engloba, no sólo la belleza, sino también un gran talento. * Número de integrantes: 4 Chicas (2 coreanas, 1 neozelandesa y 1 tailandesa). * Nombre Fanclub Oficial: BLINK. **'¿Por qué BLINK?' Es la combinación de BL'ACKP'INK. A su vez significa Destello en Inglés, esto quiere decir que es la forma en la que ven ellas a sus fans. BLINK's son el destello que ellas siempre verán en el camino que recorran juntas. *'Origen:' Corea del Sur. *'Debut:' **'Corea:' 08 de Agosto del 2016. **'Japón:' 30 de Agosto del 2017. *'Género:' Hip-Hop, K-Pop, R&B. *'Agencia:' **YG Entertainment (Corea del Sur). **YGEX / Avex Group (Japón). Carrera 'Pre-Debut.' El 1 de Junio de 2016, YG Entertainment empezó a revelar nuevas imágenes para anunciar oficialmente el debut de las chicas. Cada semana se revelaba una integrante, empezando por Jennie, quien colaboró anteriormente con artistas de su misma agencia. El 8 de junio, se reveló a Lisa, la chica misteriosa que sorprendió a muchos con un vídeo de YouTube subido en el canal de la propia agencia. El 15 de junio revelaron a Jisoo, la mayor del grupo, quien modeló para varias marcas publicitarias, apareció en distintos videoclips e hizo un cameo en The Producers en su etapa pre-debut. El 22 de junio revelaron a Rosé, la última integrante y "cara nueva" de BLACKPINK, quien colaboró con G-Dragon en 2012 mostrando su poderosa voz con la canción "Without You". Finalmente, el 29 de Junio, YG Entertainment reveló imágenes grupales con las cuatro miembros reveladas anteriormente, confirmando que el grupo estaría formado por cuatro chicas: Jisoo, Jennie, Rosé y Lisa. La agencia confirmó que su debut se llevaría a cabo a finales de julio, sin embargo, el debut fue pospuesto para el 8 de Agosto. '2016: Debut con su primer sencillo digital 'SQUARE ONE'.' El 29 de junio de 2016, YG Entertainment reveló una imagen en las cuentas oficiales de la agencia confirmando que BLACKPINK realizaría su debut el 8 de agosto a las 8 p.m. Más tarde se informó que su debut stage sería el 14 de Agosto en Inkigayo (SBS). El 3 de agosto, YG Entertainment lanzó las primeras imágenes promocionales, incluida una individual de Rosé. En las dos fotos en grupo reveladas, las chicas vestían ropa retro y colores pastel, mostrando una imagen chic y delicada. El 4 de Agosto, se reveló la imagen individual de Jennie y dos nuevas en grupo con ropa sencilla caminando por la calle. El 5 de Agosto, se reveló la imagen individual de Lisa y dos nuevas imágenes en grupo, vistiendo ropa blanca y accesorios metálicos en un escenario árido al aire libre. Ese mismo día, unas horas más tarde, YG Entertainment publicó una imagen promocional que revelaba el título de su sencillo debut "BOOMBAYAH". La imagen constaba de un collage de las cuatro miembros e información sobre la publicación del sencillo. "BOOMBAYAH" está producido por Teddy, mientras que la letra fue compuesta por Teddy y Bekuh'' Boom. Este sencillo se publicó el 8 de agosto a las 8 p.m (KST). Se informó que '"BOOMBAYAH" es una canción con un tempo rápido y un ritmo emocionante suficiente para refrescarte. El director del vídeo musical fue Seo Hyun Seung, director de videoclips como'' '''"I AM THE BEST"' de' 2NE1 y''' "Fantastic Baby" de BIGBANG. Por otra parte, la coreografía de esta canción ha sido creada por cuatro coreógrafos diferentes, uno de ellos se dice que es Parris Goebel, una de las mejores coreógrafas mundialmente y creadora de bailes como''' "BANG BANG BANG"' de BIGBANG y '"Sorry"' de ''Justin Bieber. El 7 de Agosto, se reveló la imagen individual de Jisoo y dos imágenes grupales. La imagen promocional en grupo cuenta con las miembros jugando con fuegos artificiales en lo que parece ser el tejado de un edificio. La segunda foto es en blanco y negro. Se informó que '''''Whistle, su segundo sencillo es una melodía Hip-Hop minimalista en la que se aprecia un ambiente soñador y sensual. La canción transmite la emoción de los susurros amorosos entre un hombre y una mujer. El 8 de Agosto, publicaron una imagen promocional con el nombre del primer sencillo 'SQUARE ONE. '' ''Unas horas más tarde'' '' , "'Whistle"''' ''y "'BOOMBAYAH"''' ''fueron revelados en la'' '''aplicación ''V App tras el showcase del grupo. En la conferencia del debut, YG informó que '''BLACKPINK no tendrá líder, porque desea que las cuatro integrantes se apoyen unas a otras en los momentos difíciles y tengan confianza para resolverlos entre las cuatro. BLACKPINK hizo su debut el 8 de agosto a las 8 p.m con el lanzamiento de sus canciones "BOOMBAYAH" y "Whistle" '''de su primer sencillo digital, 'SQUARE ONE'. En tan sólo una hora, el grupo alcanzó el TOP de varios sitios web, y en cuestión de un día, sobrepasó récords, como alcanzar el puesto #1 en iTunes mundialmente, siendo el primer grupo K-Pop en conseguirlo y el segundo grupo femenino tras '''Fifth Harmony. BLACKPINK logró hacer su primer All-Kill en todas las listas musicales con su canción debut "Whistle" un día después de debutar oficialmente; esta hazaña sólo lo habían logrado 2NE1 y Miss A en su debut. Regreso con su segundo sencillo digital 'SQUARE TWO'. El 15 de Septiembre, YG Entertainment reportó que BLACKPINK realizaría su regreso con 2 nuevas canciones para el mes de noviembre y comenzarían a filmar los vídeos musicales el día 16 de Septiembre. El 20 de Octubre, YG Entertainment reveló una imagen reveladora Who's Next? y luego se lanzó otra imagen confirmando el regreso de BLACKPINK con su segundo sencillo digital titulado 'SQUARE TWO' para el 1 de noviembre. El 22 de Octubre, YG Entertainment reportó que BLACKPINK 'aparecerán en M! Countdown e Inkigayo y que también realizarán su primera aparición en el programa de variedades Weekly Idol. YG Entertainment reportó que una de las canciones principales, "'Playing With Fire", presentará música tropical house. La canción es descrita como una pista a medio tempo con un fuerte sonido principal sintético."Stay" la segunda canción principal es descrita como una canción pop, con el acompañamiento de una base acústica que le da un toque melancólico. El 1 de Noviembre hicieron su regreso oficialmente con dos canciones, "Playing with Fire" y "Stay", siendo incluida además en''' "SQUARE TWO"' una versión acústica de '"Whistle". Para la semana del 9 de Noviembre, las canciones "'''Playing With Fire" y "Stay" entraron en el top 5 de la lista de ventas de canciones digitales del mundo de Billboard. "Playing With Fire" quedó en primer lugar y "Stay" en cuarto lugar. 2017: Nombre oficial del fanclub 'BLINK'. El día 15 de enero de 2017 en el instagram oficial se reveló una misteriosa imagen con la palabra BLINK (BL'ACKP'INK). El 17 de Enero mediante una foto en instagram Jennie confirmó que el nombre oficial del fanclub sería BLINK. Debut en Japón con un mini-álbum 'BLACKPINK'. El 16 de mayo, YG Entertainment anunció que BLACKPINK debutaría en Japón en verano. Ellas tendrán su debut showcase en el budokan de Japón y será patrocinado por el evento de moda más grande de Japón "Tokyo Girls Collection". Ellas también lanzarán su primer mini-álbum japonés el 30 de Agosto. Según Oricon, BLACKPINK ha encabezado la más prestigiosa lista de música de Japón después de su muy esperado debut. Su mini-álbum titulado " BLACKPINK ", que fue lanzado el 30 de agosto, superó la lista de álbumes semanales de Oricon al vender 39.000 copias. BlackPink es solo el tercer artista extranjero en subir la lista del álbum semanal de Oricon después de hacer su debut. Los otros dos que han logrado esto son 2NE1 y el dúo de música rusa tATu . Anteriormente, BLACKPINK encabezó la lista de 'Diario de Oricon' por dos días consecutivos y encabezó el gráfico de Tower Records, que es la mayor tienda de música en Japón. El 28 de marzo de 2018 se lanzó el repackage del mini-álbum que incluye nuevo material en el DVD. Regreso con su tercer sencillo digital 'AS IF IT'S YOUR LAST'. El 13 de junio, YG Entertainment reveló una imagen donde se revelaba un nuevo comeback luego de 6 meses de descanso. La imagen del teaser muestra las columnas de un templo romano con un fondo rosa, y en el medio muestra la fecha de su regreso, el 22 de Junio. El 22 de Junio de 2017 revelaron la nueva canción y vídeo '마지막처럼 (As If It's Your Last) la cual logró alcanzar más de 13 millones de visitas en sus primeras 24 horas en YouTube, rompiendo el récord de TWICE con 'Knock Knock' y BTS con 'Not Today', además de superar los 30 millones de visitas luego de 4 días desde su lanzamiento. Además se posicionaron en el primer lugar de iTunes Worldwide Singles Charts en más de 18 países, rompiendo su récord de 14 países con "Whistle". El 25 de Junio alcanzaron el primer lugar en el sitio musical chino QQ Music's New Releases Chart, una popular plataforma en dicho país con más de 4 millones de usuarios mensuales, convirtiéndose en el único grupo coreano en estar en el Top 10. 2018: Primer Mini-Álbum "SQUARE UP". Luego de casi un año sin un nuevo lanzamiento de Corea, a finales de marzo de 2018, Yang Hyun Suk, publicó en su cuenta de Instagram una imagen que, si bien no tenía nada que ver con BLACKPINK, en los hashtags se podía leer "Abril es para WINNER, mayo es para BLACKPINK", anticipando que el grupo regresaría en dicho mes con una nueva canción o álbum. El 10 de mayo, se reportó que BLACKPINK grabaría su vídeo musical de regreso dicho día, y que se espera que su nuevo trabajo sea lanzado entre fines de mayo y principios de junio. El 25 de mayo, Yang Hyun Suk, confirmó a través de Instagram, que el regreso de BLACKPINK será el 15 de junio con su primer mini-álbum el cual promocionarán durante el resto del año. El 3 y 4 de junio, se revelaron las canciones que estarán en el mini álbum del grupo, las cuales son: "뚜두뚜두 (DDU-DU DDU-DU)" como canción principal, "FOREVER YOUNG", "REALLY" y "SEE U LATER". El 6 de Junio, se liberó el primer teaser de "SQUARE UP" protagonizado por Rosé el cual muestra un adelanto de la canción "FOREVER YOUNG". El 7 de Junio, se liberó el segundo teaser de "SQUARE UP", esta vez se puede apreciar como protagonista a Ji Soo con la misma pista de musica que la del teaser de Rosé. El 8 de Junio, se lanzó el tercer teaser de "SQUARE UP" y en esta ocasión la protagonista es Jennie, mostrando un adelanto de la canción "DDU-DU DDU-DU". El 9 de Junio, se lanzó el cuarto teaser para "SQUARE UP" y esta vez la protagonista es Lisa, con la misma canción con la que fue presentada Jennie. El 14 de Junio, se lanzó el teaser para el MV de la canción principal "DDU-DU DDU-DU" que será lanzado el día siguiente. El 15 de Junio se reveló el video para "DDU-DU DDU-DU" y despues de dos horas de su lanzamiento lograron un all-kill al estar en los primeros puestos de las listas de tiempo real como Genie, Naver, MelOn, Mnet, Bugs y Soribada. Con su mini-album "SQUARE UP" lograron ocupar el puesto numero uno en las listas de iTunes de 44 paises, entre ellos Austria, Rusia, Hong Kong Argentina, Austria, Bahrain, Brunei, Bulgaria, Cambodia, Canadá, Chile, Colombia, Costa Rica, Finlandia, Grecia, Hong Kong, Hungría, India, Indonesia, Japón, Kazajstán, Macao, Malasia, México, Holanda, Nueva Zelanda, Filipinas, Rusia, Arabia Saudita, Singapur, España, Suecia, Taiwán, Tailandia, Turquía, Emiratos Árabes Unidos y Vietnam. El grupo también encabezó la lista del K-Pop en tres plataformas chinas después de su lanzamiento. Integrantes De izquierda a derecha Lisa, Jisoo, Rosé & Jennie. * Jisoo (Vocalista y Bailarina) * Jennie (Rapera, Vocalista y Bailarina) *Rosé (Vocalista y Bailarina) *Lisa (Rapera, Vocalista, Bailarina y Maknae) Discografía Corea Mini Álbum Single Digital Japón Mini Álbum Mini Álbum Repackage Single Single Digital Programas de TV *Idol Room (jTBC, 2018) Ep. 7 *Party People (SBS, 13.08.2017) *Knowing Bros (jTBC, 05.08.2017) *Style Follow (SBS, 20.07.2017) *Fantastic Duo 2 (SBS, 09.07.2017, Lisa y Jisoo) *Weekly Idol (MBC, 05.07.2017) *Waiting Room Of Terror (MBC, 28.06.2017) *Night Of Real Entertainment (SBS, 27.06.2017) *Section TV's Idol Men (MBC, 25.06.2017) *My Little Television (MBC, 20.05.2017) *Get It Beauty (OnStyle, 26.02.2017) *K-Pop Star 6 (SBS, 12.02.2017) *Radio Star (MBC, 28.12.2016, Rosé y Jisoo) *Running Man (SBS, 18.12.2016) *Weekly Idol (MBC, 16.11.2016) Reality Shows * BLACKPINK House (jTBC, 2018) Programas de Radio * SBS Power FM Lee Guk Joo's Youngstreet Radio (26.06.2017) * MBC Kangta's Starry Night Radio (28.06.2017) * Arirang Radio Super K-pop (03.07.2017) * KBS Hongkira Radio (05.07.2017) * SBS Park Sohyun's "Love Game" Radio (05.07.2017) * SBS Power FM Cultwoshow Radio (06.07.2017) * SBS Choi Hwa Jung's Power Time Radio (09.07.2017) * SBS PowerFM Bae Sungjae’s Ten Radio (09.07.2017) * MBC Jung Yumi's FM Date Radio (10.07.2017) Anuncios *'2018: '''Sprite (junto a Woo Do Hwan) *'2017:' TREVI Stylish Sparkling Water *'2017:' LG G6 *'2016:' St. Scott LONDON *'2016:' Classic *'2016:' Moonshot (junto a G-Dragon y Dara) Tour *'BLACKPINK Arena Tour 2018''' **24 y 25 Julio - Osaka, Japón - Osaka Jo Hall **16 y 17 Agosto - Fukuoka, Japón - Fukuoka International Center **24, 25 y 26 Agosto - Tokyo, Japón - Makuhari Messe Event Hall **24 Diciembre - Osaka, Japón - Kyocera Dome Conciertos/Festivales Participativos *Korea University Festival (25.05.2018) *Hanyang University Festival (24.05.2018) *Chung-Ang University Festival (18.05.2018) *SeulTech University Festival (17.05.2018) *Myongji Univerity Festival (16.05.2018) *SBS Gayo Daejun (25.12.2017) *Kobe Collection (03.09.2017) *Tokyo Girls Collection (02.09.2017) *A-Nation Festival (27.08.2017) *Ulsan Summer Festival (24.07.2017) *Yonsei University Akaraka Festival (20.05.2017) *Kangwoon University Festival (19.05.2017) *Sungkyul University Festival (17.05.2017) *Myongji University Festival (16.05.2017) *Konkuk University Festival (16.05.2017) *YG X Unicef Walking Festival (14.05.2017) *SBS Gayo Daejun (26.12.2016) Premios Curiosidades *YG Entertainment llevaba anunciando el debut del grupo desde el 2012 a través de vídeos en su canal de YouTube. *Desde su planificación en el 2012, se tenía planeado debutar más integrantes, pero se redujo sus miembros de nueve personas a cuatro debido a que algunas trainees dejaron la agencia. * El período de entrenamiento de las miembros fueron: Jennie seis años / Lisa y Jisoo cinco años / Rosé cuatro años. * Antes del debut Jennie apareció en el vídeo de G-Dragon y colaboró con él en la canción "Black". También colaboró en las canciones "GG BE" de Seungri y "Special" de Lee Hi. Jisoo ha aparecido como modelo en videos de Epik High. Lisa apareció como bailarina en el vídeo "Ringa Linga" de Tae Yang, e hizo una presentación para NONA9ON junto a Bobby y B.I. Rosé colaboró con G-Dragon en la canción "Without You". * Revelaron que su nombre anterior iba a ser PinkPunk pero que el Ceo decidió cambiar el nombre por uno mas fresco y decidió que sería BLACKPINK. * El 29 de junio de 2016 se confirmó a través de YG LIFE que el nombre del grupo sería BLACKPINK y contaría con cuatro miembros. * El famoso productor de YG Entertainment Teddy llevaba escribiendo y produciendo canciones para BLACKPINK desde hace dos años. * Muchos fans notaron la similitud del logo del grupo con la de la agencia de Teddy, debe ser por el arduo trabajo que realiza este para BLACKPINK. * Yang Hyun Suk declaró que BLACKPINK no tendrá líder, ya que su amistad era tan grande que si había algo que discutir lo harían entre todas. * El día 7 de julio revelaron su primera práctica de baile como grupo y la ocupación de cada miembro. * Su vídeo de práctica de baile de un remix de "Bitch Better Have My Money" de Rihanna, alcanzó más de seis millones de visitas en un mes. * Su primer showcase mediante la aplicación''' VLIVE''' fue breve pero de gran acogida por parte de los fans. El directo logró llegar a más de diez millones de corazones, donde se pudo ver a las cuatro miembros y su respectiva presentación. * Logró conseguir un all-kill con su canción debut "BOOMBAYAH", 'Al lograr el all-kill a los seis días de haber debutado, es el grupo que ha tardado menos tiempo en conseguirlo. Además de ser el grupo rookie con más reproducciones en su video debut y con más de 40 millones de visitas en su video en tan poco tiempo después de un mes y catorce días desde su debut. * En el programa “Party People” Jisoo reveló que "'BOOMBAYAH" en realidad no es el título original de la canción. Jennie explicó más a fondo que el título original fue "Oppa-yah". Jisoo agregó: “La frase ‘Oppa‘ es dicha a lo largo de la canción y sentimos que si el título era también ‘Oppa-yah‘, se sentiría como si la canción completa era sobre encontrar un Oppa” por lo que en nombre fue cambiado. * Logró colocar sus canciones en el World Digital Song de Billboard. Su canción "Whistle" se posicionó en el #1 y "BOOMBAYAH" en el #2. Esto las convierte en el primer grupo del K-Pop femenino en entrar en dicha lista y el segundo a nivel mundial. * Jennie se hirió el tobillo en la primera presentación en vivo, pero luego de ser revisada decidió seguir con las grabaciones del programa. * Lograron llegar al #1 en iTunes Worldwide Albums Charts; eso las convierte en el primer grupo de chicas en la historia del K-Pop en lograrlo. * Con el estreno de "PLAYING WITH FIRE", "STAY" y la versión acústica de "Whistle" colapsaron el contador de visitas durante horas debido a su gigantesca cantidad de visualizaciones llegando al millón de vistas en YouTube en ambos videos en menos de un día, "PLAYING WITH FIRE" llegó a los cuatro millones de visitas, mientras que "STAY" a los tres millones de visitas. * A minutos de haberse lanzado su nuevo single, la canción "PLAYING WITH FIRE" '''logró llegar al #1 en las listas de '''Naver,' Soribada', Ollehmusic, Bugs '''y '''Mnet, mientras que en''' MelOn alcanzó el #2. Y su otra canción '"STAY" '''también obtuvo buenos puesto en las listas, llegando al Top 3 en todas ellas. * El 30 de enero de 2017 llegaron a 100 millones de reproducciones con su canción debut “'BOOMBAYAH”, 'en tan solo 5 meses y 22 días, siendo el MV debut mas rápido en llegar a dicha cifra del K-pop. * '“WHISTLE” se convirtió en la canción de un grupo femenino coreano más escuchada en Spotify. *Eran apodadas Monster Rookies ''en su primer año de actividades'.' *Fueron elegidas como las nuevas embajadoras del Aeropuerto de Incheon, por lo que en dicho lugar se pueden ver anuncios, vídeos y carteles con su imagen. *El teaser de su nuevo MV "'AS IF IT'S YOUR LAST"' llego a los 4 millones de visitas en menos de 24 horas de ser lanzado en su cuenta de Youtube. *'AS IF IT'S YOUR LAST''' fue originalmente compuesta por Teddy para el grupo 2NE1 pero fue descartada en ese entonces, al ver que la canción podía encajar perfectamente en BLACKPINK, la canción fue retomada y producida para su comeback. *'AS IF IT'S YOUR LAST' alcanzó los 10 millones de vistas en aproximadamente 17 horas marcando un récord en su momento y obteniendo 1 millón de likes en 20 horas después de su lanzamiento con el récord del MV mas rápido de una K-Girl group en llegar al 1M en ese entonces y se posicionó no.1 en más de 18 países, también se hizo tendencia (Youtube) en varios países ocupando lugares como #4, #5, #8, #20, #11,#15, entre otros. En Malasia se ubicó en el puesto #1 de Youtube. *El grupo rompió un récord con su MV AS IF IT'S YOUR LAST con un total de 13.316.290 visitas en 24 horas, superando la marca del famoso grupo británico One Direction. Esto las convirtió en el primer grupo de K-Pop en lograrlo. *A los 20 días de su lanzamiento, AS IF IT'S YOUR LAST llego a los 61 millones de visitas y logrando llegar a 2M de likes en Youtube, siendo el video más rápido que cualquier grupo de K-pop haya alcanzado la marca en YouTube en ese año. *'AS IF IT'S YOUR LAST' entró en el top 45 de los Billboard Canadian Hot 100, Superando a su anterior Logro con Playing With Fire, siendo este el único Girl Group coreano en lograrlo y ocupó el puesto no.1 en los Billboard de Canadá. *Por dos semanas consecutivas, "AS IF IT'S YOUR LAST" '''se posicionó en el primer Lugar en Billboard World Digital Song Sales. *Como introducción a su debut en Japón, a edición especial de septiembre del 2017 de NYLON JAPAN contó con diferentes portadas con cada miembro de BLACKPINK. Las revistas de Lisa, Jennie, Jisoo, y Rosé fueron vendidas en su totalidad a los tres días de su lanzamiento. *Hicieron una colaboración con Dior Japan, llamado ''Rouge Dior Liquid Gloss'' cada una lanzó un labial con su propio color: '''Lisa: 272 CRUSH MATTE - Jennie: 265 FURY MATTE - Rosé: 788 FRENETIC MATTE - Jisoo: 375 SPICY METAL. * El 28 de septiembre el vídeo musical de “'As If It’s Your Last'” alcanzó 150 millones de visitas. Le tomó 97 días en alcanzar este logro. *El 30 de agosto, su primer mini-álbum en Japòn titulado 'BLACKPINK' encabezó la lista 'Diario de Oricon' tomando el lugar número 1. Este cuenta con BOOMBAYAH , WHISTLE , Playing with fire , STAY y As if it's your last en coreano y japonés, y vendió 21.583 copias el primer día. *Es solo el tercer grupo extranjero en subir la lista del álbum semanal de Oricon después de hacer su debut. Los otros dos que han logrado esto son 2NE1 y el dúo de música rusa t.A.T.u. *Abrieron el segundo día en 'a-nation 2017', el festival de música de verano más grande de Japón. *BLACKPINK entró en la lista global de 'Top 25 Songs of the Summer' de YouTube. La canción de verano de BLACKPINK "As If It's Your Last" se ubicó en el # 15 de la lista global, que también incluyó éxitos mundiales como "Despacito", " Shape of You ", y más. Convirtiéndolas en el primer grupo kpop en entrar en dicha lista. *Lisa y Jennie aparecieron en la prestigiosa revista TC Candler en el top los 100 rostros más hermosos del mundo 2017, Lisa alcanzó el puesto 15 y Jennie el puesto 18. *BLACKPINK realizará un cover de "So Hot" de Wonder Girls en el SBS Gayo Daejun 2017 el 25 de diciembre, la cual se subirá la versión estudio a las plataformas de Youtube y Soundcloud, YG eligió estos sitios para que pueda ser gratuita. *La versión de "So Hot" de BLACKPINK fue remixeada por Teddy Park, productor de sus anteriores singles gracias al consentimiento de JYP. *El 26 de enero de 2018 Yang Hyun Suk publicó un post en su Instagram respondiendo al comentario de un fan diciendo: "... día a día estoy dando lo mejor de mí. Incluso ayer estuve en la sala de grabación hasta el amanecer. También creo que el hecho de que BLACKPINK solo lanzará una canción el año pasado no tiene sentido. Por eso estamos trabajando en un mini-álbum en lugar de un single". *El 20 de marzo de 2018 Yang Hyun Suk y un mánager de YG publicaron una imagen color rosa en sus respectivas cuentas de instagram y en el mensaje decían que ya habían terminado de grabar el video, confirmando así el esperado comeback de BLACKPINK. *'“WHISTLE”' es el cuarto MV del grupo en superar las 200 millones de visitas en Youtube. * "AS IF IT'S YOUR LAST" se convierte en el segundo MV del grupo en llegar a las 300 millones de visitas en Youtube, siendo BOOMBAYAH el primero. * El día 16 de mayo Yang Hyun Suk subió a su cuenta oficial de Instagram una imagen del nuevo Lightstick de BLACKPINK, con apariencia de un martillo de juguete color rosa, el cual el 18 de ese mismo mes sale a la venta. * El mini álbum 'SQUARE UP' debutó en el #1 de la lista mundial de álbumes de iTunes convirtiéndose en el primer artista femenino de KPOP en encabezar la lista dos veces. * Con motivo de su regreso, se recolectó dinero por parte sus fans para un anuncio digital para promocionar el mini álbum SQUARE UP en el edificio Wooshin, en Gangnam. *"DDU-DU DDU-DU" debutó en el puesto 37 en el top 50 canciones mundiales en Spotify, convirtiéndose en el primer grupo femenino de k-pop en lograrlo. se encontró Forever Young en el puesto #27 en el Top 50 más virales en Spotify en la tercera semana de junio 2018 y DDU DU DDU DU '''se posicionó #27 en el chart de Spotify "50 más virales E.E.U.U". *En Japón el mini-álbum '''SQUARE UP clasificó en el 1er lugar en el ranking general de álbums de APPLE MUSIC en su primera semana y debutó #1 en el Chart semanal de álbumes digitales de Oricon con 3915 descargas; DDU-DU DDU-DU ganó el primer lugar y FOREVER YOUNG se ubicó en el cuarto lugar en la lista de canciones de tiempo real en LINE MUSIC de JAPÓN. *'DDU-DU DDU-DU' de BLACKPINK consiguió 1,015,669 oyentes únicos en Melon convirtiéndolas en el primer grupo de chicas con mayor número de oyentes en las primeras 24 horas. *'BLACKPINK' se convierte en el primer grupo de chicas de K-Pop en entrar en el chart de singles oficiales del Reino Unido en la posición #78 en la última semana de junio 2018. *'DDU-DU DDU-DU' logró llegar hasta el puesto #1 en su segunda semana de lanzamiento en BILLBOARD Korea Hot 100. *'SQUARE UP' supera las 100.000 copias físicas vendidas en HANTEO en tal sólo una semana. *'DDU-DU DDU-DU' se convierte en el MV de un grupo de chicas de K-Pop en llegar más rápido a las 100 millones de reproducciones en YouTube con 10 días, 5 horas y 45 minutos. *'DDU-DU DDU-DU '''se encuentra en ranking de los más altos oyentes únicos de MelOn en las primeras 24 horas como el primer y único grupo de chicas con mayor oyentes junto a BIGBANG quién ocupa los primeros lugares. *'DDU-DU DDU-DU''' ocupó el primer lugar en su primera semana de lanzamiento en QQMUSIC, el mayor servicio de streaming en China. *Todas las canciones de "SQUARE UP" debutaron en Line Music Top 100 de Japón, en tiempo real y en el chart diario. *'DDU-DU DDU-DU' tomó el primer lugar en el Gaon Download Chart, siendo liberado un día antes del conteo + Las cuatro canciones de 'SQUARE UP' debutaron en el Top 10 de Gaon Download Chart con 1 día y 6 horas de seguimiento. *'BLACKPINK' y Sistar tienen el récord de canciones de grupos coreanos femeninos con la mayor cantidad de Roof Hits (éxitos en el techo) de Melón de todos los tiempos. BLACKPINK es ahora también el grupo de chicas con la mayor cantidad de Roof Hits en Genie con DDU DU DDU DU. *'DDU-DU DDU-DU' de BLACKPINK posee el récord de la canción con el mayor número de Perfect All Kills por un grupo femenino en la historia del K-Pop. *'BLACKPINK' es el primer grupo femenino de KPOP en entrar en las listas más importantes del mundo, con el debut de su primer mini-álbum SQUARE UP: United World Single Chart en la posición #35 y United World Album Chart en el puesto #10. *'DDU-DU-DDU-DU' debuta en el #55 de los BILLBOARD HOT 100, siendo el 2º grupo femenino del K-Pop en lograrlo. *Su mini álbum SQUARE UP debutó en el #40 de los BILLBOARD 200. *El grupo se encuentra nominado en 3 categorías de los Teen Choice Awards: Choice Next Big Thing, Choice International Artist y Choice Fandom. *'DDU-DU DDU-DU' se mantuvo #1 en la tabla semanal de Genie durante 4 semanas consecutivas, es la más larga para un grupo de chicas en el 2018. *'DDU-DU DDU-DU' es ahora el MV de KPOP más visto en las primeras 24 horas y en 2018, hasta la fecha. Según un portavoz de YouTube: "DDU-DU DDU-DU recibió más de 36,2 millones de reproducciones en sus primeras 24 horas" venciendo a BTS con FAKE LOVE. *Seung Ri, durante una transmisión en la aplicación V LIVE confesó que su canción titular "1, 2, 3!" de su primer álbum en solitario 'The Great Seungri' en un principio estaba creada para que BLACKPINK la interpretara, incluso Rosé ya había grabado partes de la canción. *'“AS IF IT’S YOUR LAST”' es el MV de Kpop femenino más rápido en llegar a 350 millones de vistas. *'DDU-DU DDU-DU '''rompió el récord de la canción más rápida para alcanzar el índice digital de 500,000,000 en Gaon, en solo 9 semanas. *'DDU-DU-DDU-DU ahora es el MV de kpop más rápido en llegar a los 300 millones de visitas. Enlaces *Página Oficial - Corea *YouTube Oficial *Facebook Oficial *Twitter Oficial *Instagram Oficial *V Live Oficial *Pagina Oficial - Japón Galería BLACKPINK01.jpg BLACKPINK02.jpg BLACKPINK 3.jpg BLACKPINK 4.jpg BLACKPINK 5.jpg BLACKPINK 6.jpg BLACKPINK 7.jpg BLACKPINK 8.jpg Videografía '''Corea BLACKPINK - Whistle|Whistle BLACKPINK - BOOMBAYAH|BOOMBAYAH BLACKPINK - Playing With Fire|Playing With Fire BLACKPINK - Stay|Stay BLACKPINK - AS IF IT'S YOUR LAST|As If It's Your Last BLACKPINK - ‘뚜두뚜두 (DDU-DU DDU-DU)’ M V| Ddu-Du Ddu-Du Japón BLACKPINK - BOOMBAYAH (JP Ver.) M V| Boombayah (Japanese Ver.) BLACKPINK - WHISTLE (JP Ver.) M V| Whistle (Japanese Ver.) BLACKPINK - PLAYING WITH FIRE (JP Ver.) M V| Playing With Fire (Japanese Ver.) BLACKPINK - STAY (JP Ver.) M V| Stay (Japanese Ver.) BLACKPINK - AS IF IT'S YOUR LAST (JP Ver.) M V| As If It's Your Last (Japanese Ver.) BLACKPINK - DDU-DU DDU-DU (JP Ver.) M V| Ddu-Du Ddu-Du (Japanese Ver.) Categoría:YG Entertainment Categoría:YGEX Categoría:KDebut2016 Categoría:KGrupo Categoría:KPop Categoría:JDebut2017 Categoría:KGirlBand Categoría:KR&B Categoría:KHip-Hop Categoría:JGrupo Categoría:JGirlBand